


A un passo da te

by Briar_Rose7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Post, F/M, Originariamente postata su EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: Cosa succede quando due persone disposte ad amare per anni senza essere ricambiate s’incontrano? Tre Flashfic e una One Shot per raccontare l’amore secondo Minerva McGranitt.





	1. Eppure sentire

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una fic scritta secoli fa per un contest su EFP. La sto postando qui perché sto cercando di mettere su Ao3 tutti i miei lavori.  
> Quando la scrissi, la data di nascita della McGranitt riportata su internet era il 1925, da qui i riferimenti alla guerra nel secondo capitolo. Ovviamente, visto che ora la data di nascita segnata su wikipedia è il 1935, i tempi della fic non coincidono più, ma ormai l'ho scritta in questo modo e non me la sento di cambiarla.

 

_ “A un passo dal possibile _

_ a un passo da te” _

Minerva era in piedi nel salotto e fissava il camino spento, tenendo in mano un vaso pieno di polvere.

Non era la prima volta che usava la Povere Volante. Era un metodo molto semplice per viaggiare; forse non particolarmente comodo, ma semplice. In pochi secondi si sarebbe ritrovata a Londra, a centinaia di chilometri di distanza, pronta a iniziare la sua nuova vita come impiegata al Ministero.

Aveva già salutato la sua famiglia; a dire il vero, erano ormai passati diversi minuti da quando suo padre, sua madre e i suoi fratelli erano usciti dalla stanza. Eppure, una volta sola, Minerva si era resa conto di non riuscire a fare quei pochi passi che la separavano dal suo futuro. I suoi piedi erano come inchiodati al suolo, mentre il suo sguardo vagava lungo la stanza, senza vederla veramente, e la sua testa si girava di scatto verso la finestra ad ogni rumore.

_ “Paura di decidere _

_ paura di me” _

Dougal McGregor. Era difficile ammetterlo, ma la ragione per cui Minerva tentennava era lui. Una ragione molto stupida, a dire il vero; se anche lui si fosse precipitato lì, pregandola di non partire, di non lasciarlo, sarebbe forse cambiato qualcosa? No, lei sarebbe rimasta la brillante strega con la possibilità di un’ottima carriera al Ministero e lui il ragazzo Babbano legato alla sua terra di cui lei era follemente innamorata. Non poteva rinunciare a una parte di se stessa per passare la vita a mentire all’uomo che amava. Aveva provato sulla sua pelle cosa voleva dire crescere in una famiglia così e non voleva che ciò che aveva vissuto si ripetesse. 

Fece un passo in avanti.

Non doveva guardare fuori dalla finestra, anzi, doveva sbrigarsi: se l’avesse visto non sarebbe più riuscita a partire.

Ormai era davanti al camino.

_ “Minerva, mi vuoi sposare?” _

_ Le era sembrato di impazzire dalla gioia. _

_ “Sì, con tutto il mio cuore, sì.” _

Era dentro il focolare.

_ “Dougal, io… Io non posso più sposarti.” _

_ “Cosa? Ma… Ma perché?” _

_ “Non ha importanza. Appena possibile partirò per Londra. Questo è un addio.” _

“Il Paiolo Magico.”

Il calore delle fiamme la riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Solo in quel momento sia accorse di avere le guance rigate di lacrime.

  



	2. A Londra

Minerva guardava fuori dalla finestra del suo piccolo appartamento di Londra, rimuginando su quel primo mese trascorso nella capitale. Nulla era come se l’era aspettato e quasi tutto era peggiore di quello che aveva sperato. Odiava la città: caotica, assordante, soffocata dai gas di scarico delle automobili. Sentiva la mancanza delle campagne scozzesi, la cui quiete non era stata turbata nemmeno dalla guerra, che invece lì si faceva sentire pesantemente; essendo una strega sapeva come difendersi dai bombardamenti che atterrivano i Babbani, ma i continui allarmi e il fragore delle esplosioni la turbavano e non facevano che acuire la sua nostalgia.

Persino il suo lavoro l’aveva delusa; sicuramente il suo nuovo impiego le piaceva, la stimolava e le dava la possibilità di imparare e allargare i suoi orizzonti ma, con suo grande rammarico, si era ritrovata in un ambiente tutt’altro che piacevole.

L’avevano guardata dall’alto in basso; era nuova, era giovane e veniva da uno sperduto paesino scozzese in cui nessuno, al di fuori della sua famiglia, aveva mai ricevuto una lettera da Hogwarts. Insomma, non era nessuno. Ciò che non aveva potuto sopportare, però, era stata la loro reazione quando avevano saputo che suo padre non aveva poteri magici: nello stupore generale, alcuni l’avevano guardata quasi con compassione, altri con scherno, altri ancora con sufficienza, come se l’avere un genitore Babbano la rendesse una strega di seconda categoria.

_“È un Babbano? Davvero? E come ha fatto a convincere una strega a sposarlo?”_

_“Com’è averlo in casa?”_

_“Scommetto che lui e tua madre si parlano a stento, vero?”_

Idioti. Aveva mentito a tutti, dicendo che in casa sua le cose andavano a meraviglia. Non era vero, ma si sarebbe fatta scuoiare piuttosto che far credere a quegli imbecilli che i loro pregiudizi erano fondati: suo padre era una delle persone che amava e stimava di più al mondo.

_E anche Dougal è meraviglioso._

Il pensiero si affacciò nella sua testa senza che lei riuscisse a bloccarlo.

Dougal. Quante volte aveva pensato a lui. Aveva sperato che la nuova vita la aiutasse a dimenticare, ma la sua infelicità faceva sì che la sua mente corresse sempre alla sua campagna e dove c’erano i campi c’era lui.

Si costrinse a pensare ad altro e si stropicciò gli occhi per ricacciare indietro le lacrime; aveva già pianto abbastanza.

Elphinstone Urquart, il suo nuovo capo. Lui era una delle poche persone conosciute al Ministero che le piacesse: era un bell’uomo che aveva passato da poco i trent’anni, sempre pronto a farsi una risata. Per essere un capufficio, in effetti, era piuttosto spiritoso. Non l’aveva squadrata dall’alto in basso al suo arrivo e, quando lei aveva parlato di suo padre, aveva mostrato più curiosità che desiderio di giudicare; a lui aveva raccontato la verità riguardo alla sua situazione familiare.

Guardò il biglietto d’auguri magico che teneva in mano, con la scritta: “Buon compleanno Minerva!” che cambiava continuamente colore e le firme dei suoi colleghi che si spostavano lungo le parti libere del foglio.

Era stato lui a pensare alla festa a sorpresa, ne era sicura; era l’unico che poteva essere interessato a festeggiare la nuova arrivata e l’unico che poteva convincere gli altri a organizzarla. Nonostante Minerva sapesse che molti di quei sorrisi non erano sinceri, per lei era stata una bella mattinata.

Guardò il foglio alla ricerca della grafia di Elphinstone; la sua firma, in quel momento, era ferma. Sorrise.

_Forse le cose miglioreranno._ Pensò.

_Almeno adesso ho un amico._

_  
_


	3. Vuoi sposarmi?

“… allora ho sentito come uno scoppio, mi sono girata, e mi sono accorta che Hill si era fatta crescere per sbaglio una folta barba e un bel paio baffi viola.  Non scoppiare a ridere in quell’istante è stata una delle imprese più difficili della mia vita, ma quando sono da sola e ci ripenso non riesco a trattenermi.”

Minerva ed Elphinstone, passeggiando per le strade di Hogsmeade, ridevano di gusto raccontandosi gli aneddoti più divertenti riguardanti i loro lavori. In realtà, era lei ad avere a disposizione il maggior numero di storie da narrare, ma era lui quello che si faceva le risate più grosse. 

“Mi è venuta sete, ti va di fermarci qui?” disse l’uomo.

“Va bene.” Minerva si accorse solo in un secondo momento che stavano entrando da Madama Piediburro; ci era andata solo una volta, durante i suoi numerosi giri alla scoperta di Hogsmeade, e lo aveva trovato un po’ troppo pieno di fronzoli. Sapeva inoltre che era un locale frequentato soprattutto dalle coppie. Il suo pensiero corse a Dougal.

“Tu invece cosa prendi, Minerva?”

Era così sovrappensiero da non accorgersi che si erano seduti e che la cameriera aspettava il suo ordine.

“Cosa… Io… Un’Acquaviola, grazie.”

La ragazza si allontanò.

“Ascoltami, forse penserai che io sia stupido, ma non posso più fare finta di niente e mentire anche a me stesso.”

Il tono con cui lui aveva pronunciato quelle parole spiazzò Minerva, che capì che, forse, non erano entrati in quella sala da the per caso. Il suo silenzio, benché non incoraggiante, non era nemmeno un rifiuto netto, così Elphinstone continuò.

“Io… Io ti amo, Minerva. Non sai quante volte mi sono detto che la differenza d’età fra noi era troppa, che non dovevo pensare a te, ma non ci riesco. Io ti amo, ti amo perché sei orgogliosa e testarda e, persino quando sei in difficoltà, non vuoi mai farti aiutare da nessuno. Anche se questo, in realtà, a volte mi fa arrabbiare. Ti amo perché sei competitiva e vuoi sempre vincere, ma non imbroglieresti mai per riuscirci. Ti amo perché odi le ingiustizie e, quando ne vedi una, rischi sempre di perdere l’autocontrollo. Ti amo perché a volte sembri fredda, ma io so che ti affezioni alle persone molto più di quanto non sembri. Ti amo perché sei la strega più incredibile che io abbia mai conosciuto e vorrei passare tutta la mia vita con te. Non credevo che te l’avrei mai detto ma… Vuoi sposarmi?”

Passarono diversi, interminabili secondi prima che lei rispondesse.

“Perdonami, io… Non posso. Sai il perché.”

Dougal.

“Hai ragione, lo so. Sono io che devo scusarmi per avertelo chiesto. Be’, penso che sia meglio che oggi la nostra passeggiata finisca qui, ma vorrei che questo non rovinasse la nostra amicizia.”

“No. Non la rovinerà.” Lei sorrise leggermente e lui fece altrettanto.

“Allora a presto, Minerva.” Elphinstone  lasciò sul bancone i soldi per le bevande non ancora arrivate e uscì, lasciandola sola con i suoi pensieri.

  



	4. Sì

Erano passati molti anni e la loro amicizia, in effetti, non era stata rovinata da quell’episodio, né da quelli successivi, perché Elphinstone le aveva più volte rifatto la proposta. Lei aveva sempre rifiutato, eternamente fedele a Dougal McGregor, benché i due non si fossero più visti né sentiti e lui avesse sposato un’altra.

La morte dell’amato, però, insieme alla guerra magica, avevano cambiato qualcosa in Minerva; nemmeno lei avrebbe saputo dire cosa, ma si rendeva conto di non essere più la stessa. Pensava spesso a Lily Evans: le aveva voluto bene come a una figlia, ed era stato uno shock quando aveva scoperto che era morta; pensava al suo amore sconfinato per il marito e il figlio e al sorriso che aveva ogni volta che James era vicino a lei. Si erano sposati subito dopo la fine della scuola, senza pensarci, senza aspettare.

Forse anche lei avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi andare e accettare quel sentimento che, durante la guerra, quando ogni giorno poteva essere l’ultimo, aveva sentito crescere sempre più nel suo cuore. 

Stava passeggiando con Elphinstone lungo la riva del Lago Nero, era estate e il panorama era mozzafiato; se avesse avuto vent’anni, avrebbe detto che era un momento molto romantico.

“Sono passati tanti anni da quando te l’ho chiesto la prima volta, ma quello che provo non è cambiato. Vuoi sposarmi?” le chiese. 

Minerva si prese qualche istante prima di rispondere e intanto guardava in lontananza, dove il blu del lago si univa con l’azzurro del cielo.

”È vero, sono passati tanti anni… È possibile che tu continui ad amarmi nonostante tutto, nonostante io ti abbia sempre rifiutato, nonostante io ti abbia fatto soffrire?”

“Proprio tu me lo chiedi? Tu, che mi hai sempre rifiutato per amore di un uomo che hai lasciato più di trent’anni fa? Io ho sempre pensato che quando non si ama troppo, non si ama abbastanza e io ti amo, oggi come allora.”

“Qualcosa però è cambiato: la mia risposta. Oggi, la mia risposta è sì.”

Dopo tanti anni, finalmente, potevano essere felici.

Insieme.


End file.
